


Umar's Twisted Games - Pregnancy

by aupazonne



Series: Umar's Twisted Games [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Because giving birth by the anus must hurt, Cesarean, Confusion, Doctor who are condused, Multi, No Sex, Rape Aftermath, Sudden pregnancy, everyone is confused, magic pregnancy, or angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*THIS FIC IS A SUITE TO Umar's Twisted games - Nemesis*</p><p>Umar decide to continue to torment her last victims to entertain her guests.<br/>5 of the 10 persons from the last game fall pregant, suddendly, they wake up the baby wants to get out. How will they react, how the people around them react?<br/>Will they keep the baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : bad english.

\- Umar.

\- Morgana.

\- Umar.

\- Amora. Thank you to be here dear lady. Said Umar.

\- All the pleasure is for me. I got the vodka. Said Morgan le Fay.

\- Hydromel. Said Amora.

\- Perfect. Let us eat and drink. Said Morgana. 

\--------------------

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- YOU REALLY DID THAT! Shouts Amora.

\- YEAH! You should have seen Loki’s face! It was hilarious! Said Umar.

\- By Merlin’s beard! Everyone’s face must have been priceless! You have video? I could piss off Doom with that shit! Said Morgana.

\- Come on Momo, I want to live, it’s 10 powerful man that will want my head after that, and they already do. Answers the demon. 

\- HAHAHAHA, YOU SICK BITCH. It’s never boring when you’re drunk. Said Amora to Umar.

\- Of course not! Answered Umar.

\- Hey let’s watch porn. Said Morgan le Fay.

The three drunken lady stumble to the computer and look at cheesy, bad porn like: ‘’Pornstar at the barn’’.

\- Hey, let’s watch “Two girls one cup”. Said Umar.

\- EUH, NO! Answered Morgana, spilling her Jack Daniel.

\- What’s that? Ask Amora.

\- YOU DON’T WANNA KNOW GURL. And what the fuck Umar? Answers Morgana.

\- HO OH! Girls, girls, let’s read fanfic about super heroes, there’s toooons of them. Said Amora.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA okay! Said Umar.

After many attemps the type on the keyboard that was interrupted by Morgana and Umar having a heated debate on who should resurrect Cthulhu between the two with various alcohol burning in the process, the Enchantress found fanfiction about the hero. 

\- By god… Said Umar.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOON IT’S FREAKING CUTE! Shout the Enchantress.

\- Meh, I don’t like that couple. Said Morgan le Fay.

\- Okay, I choose now! By my brother head’s flame, is there just Thor/Loki? Ask Umar.

\- WHY ISN’T THERE MORE ENCHANTRESS/THOR! WHY!? Ask Amora.

\- Tsssh, tssh darling. Soon, it won't just be fanfiction. Hey what’s… Alpha/beta/Omega...? Said Morgana.

\- Don’t know, want to do something else. We could chase dragons and become the queens of the world. Said the Enchantress.

\- SWEETHEART, HONEYPIE, PUMPKIN, BABES LET US BE EMPRESS OF THE WORLD ANOTHER DAY, MY HEARTS. I GOT THE BEST IDEA. Shouts Umar.

\- We listen. Said Morgana and Amora.

\- Alpha omega shit is about man that can get other man pregnant… What about we make the dudes I made fuck together fall pregnant? Said the demon.

\- That’s sick. I’m in. Said Morgan le Fay.

\- All of them…? Ask Amora.

\- No, no, sugar, one of them, at random and they’re about to give birth in the day or tomorrow, we watch them freak out with their relatives and they have to explain that they are pregnant, and of their nemesis. Answered the demon.

\- You twisted bitch! You always have the best stuff to entertain! Said the Enchantress. 

\- I’ma need your help. Said Umar.

\- God, I’m so down! Said Morgana.

\- Let’s the game begin! Shouts Umar. 

\-------------------

\- Again? Said Loki.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Erik wakes up, he feels very tired, and very hungry. He feels heavy also.

\- AAAAHHH! ABER WAS! ABER O MEIN GOTT!

Pietro jumps from his bed to see his father who just yells from all his lungs.  
Magneto was on a mission with the X-Men. Violence against mutants has been very high in the north of Morocco and X-Men wanted to intervene as they suspected that the Hellfire was behind it. Why? They were going to investigate. 

\- Erik, are you okay? Why did you yell like that? Ask Charles.

\- Father?!

\- DON’T ENTER THE ROOM! Yells Magneto.

\- What’s happening? Ask Cyclop coming next to the hotel chambers of the German.

\- Seem ol’Magneto got… Begins Wolverine.

\- Do not make displaced joke Logan. I sense panic. Said the Professor.

\- Father, open, or I’m doing it for you! Said Pietro. 

No answer. Quicksilver smash the door and the bedroom is empty. Erik has flied away by the window.

“Erik, what happened?” Ask Charles telepathically, knowing it might be useless.

“Charles, I... I… I don’t know, I’m going to the hospital to be sure of something…”

“Erik, calm down…”

“DON’T YOU DARE CONTINU IN MY HEAD!”

“Ok, sorry. Please. Call me when you think it will be over.”

 

Charles Xavier lost contact with Magneto. He dispatches the rest of the team to continue their mission and hope for the best for Lehnsherr.

\-------------

Erik crashes in the nearest hospital. He removes the most of his costume to not get noticed. His entire body contract, his pants are wet of… something. It can’t be! It can’t be! A secondary mutation, from what, from whom!? So many questions interrupted by the growing pain. 

The doctor and nurse come to him, he’ll pay them later and they bring them to a room where they scan his body. Erik has to control his power to not scare the doctors.

\- Sir, you have a baby. 

\- … Oh… OH… I was hoping not… what the hell… Can you remove it? Ask the mutant.

\- Of course. We’re to need to sign to paper for the operation. And also explain me who have the mind to put a living baby in your abdomen.

\- Give me the pen and the goddamn morphine! Said Erik.

\- Sir… The baby is… Attached to your arteries via a sac, like a placenta bubling from your rectum…

\- Great, thank you for this information. I would like us to begin please. Said Erik, becoming impatient.

\- هذا هو المسخ، وفاق ما تعمل؟

\- وسوف تدفع، ثم نعم.

The doctors and nurses bring to an operation room where they proceed to make him a spinal anesthesia.   
Magneto begins to feel relax and soon enough he doesn’t feel pain and just good. He closes his eyes as the doctor begins to opens his abdomen. It’s weird, but he don’t’ feel anything at least.   
It’s the cry of a baby that makes him opens his eyes.

\- It’s a boy. Congratulation.

\- …Thank you. Answers Erik.

The baby is taken away to be wash and a lot of doctor enters the room to examine Magneto’s open abdomen.   
They stitch the mutant and Erik takes his new baby for the first time. He hadn’t had the chance with Wanda and Pietro, neither Lorna. But this was his first own baby that he holds. Still, who was the father, mother?

Magneto sees that the baby is clearly a mutant, his eyes flickers of color and he hears a weak voice in his head, trying his way in. A psych. Could it be… No.

Erik hesitates to contact Charles. He looks at news in the TV. The nurses have gives him a bottle so he can feed his baby, since he doesn’t have mammary filled with milk for that.   
The X-Men are against Selene in the Morocco mall, they do quite a lot of destruction since a lot of Sentinels as join the fight. 

\-------------------

It’s been two days Erik is at the hospital and the personal begin to suspect something. He quickly goes away before the military come.   
What will he do of the baby? It was a bit dangerous of taking care of it. The baby moves a bit in his arms. His eyes are red now. Magneto still didn’t’ gave it a name, well, who is the other genitor. Two persons to make a baby, no?

He manages to get to the airport and also manages to pass the security and take the plane to America. Magneto has to invent an excuse to Charles, or not. He’ll see.

\------------------

\- Erik! Where were you! What happened?! Said Charles.

\- Who’s the baby, bub? Ask Wolverine.

\- Hum, a mutant that was going to be slain. Answers the German.

\- How charitable from you Erik. Come I’ll take him. Oh, he will become a powerful psych. Said Charles.

\- Why, did you go away, for two days! Pietro has been searching you like a crazy! Said Cyclops.

\- Let me see my son. Ask Lehnsherr. 

\- FATHER, WHAT IN THE HELL, YOU CAN’T JUST GO AWAY LIKE THAT! WE WERE ON A MISSION.

\- I’m sorry, I’ve had something to do. Answers Magneto.

\- Something more important than what we had to do! How dare you! Continue Pietro. 

\- Charles give me the baby, I shall run some test on him. Said Beast.

\- McCoy, no! Shout Erik.

\- FATHER, DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

 

Hank and Charles went inside, letting Pietro and his father talk about what happened. Cyclops and the rest of the team were currently trying to get information from Britain and Wolverine went away, surely to a bar.   
They went to the laboratory to run the test and see if the baby was sane, having a disease, underfed or and calculate a bit his power. 

\- A baby. I can’t believe they wanted to slain an innocent baby. Said Charles.

\- The world is cruel professor. Answers Hank.

\- Indeed. 

Hank put the newborn into the scanner. 

\- All seem ok. Said Hank.

\- And the power? Ask Xavier.

\- Wait, Omega.

\- This is what I thought.

\- Ummm, Professor?

\- Yes?

\- The baby has Magneto’s DNA and yours.

\- What?! You mean…

\- You two are is father. He doesn’t seem to have a mother.

\- … Call Erik. 

\- Yes Professor.

\-----------------------

 

\- You went away from the mission, who was your cause of protecting mutant! Said Pietro.

\- I saved one, Pietro. Answers Magneto. 

\- You still have betrayed the X-Men! 

\- Magneto! Come now! Shout Hank from the door.

Magneto let his son fulminate and joins Hank and they go join Charles.

\- Erik… What happened? We’re his father! Said Xavier, turning his wheelchair to face Magneto.

\- …

\- Erik!

\- I… I was pregnant of him.

\- What!??

\- Secondary mutation? And the fact that you two did it is not something I wanted to know. Said McCoy.

\- How come, what, no you never had that! Said Charles.

\- No, when I yelled it’s because I waked up with the stomach of a pregnant lady and when I got up, water was running on my thighs. Answers Magneto.

\- …

\- …

\- Okay. It’s a lot to take, now what do we do with him? Ask Charles.

\- It’s a bit risky that I take him. Said Erik.

\- Yes. I, I could take him. However…

\- It’s okay. I won’t say a thing Professor, I’m sure some girls of the team will be glad to help you. Said Beast.

\- I hope. Said Charles, sighing. 

Charles Xavier takes the baby in his arm, he squirms a bit, but don’t cry. 

\- Want to name him? Ask Charles.

\- … No. I let you the honor. Responded Magneto.

\- What about… Max?

\- … If you wish. 

The baby let a little “bah” and closes his eyes now yellow. 

\- I’m going to ask Jubilee to help you. Said Hank, going away to let the nemesis together.

Charles and Erik let a long silence grow. Only the soft movements of the baby echo in the laboratory.

\- Perhaps we could raise him together. Said Charles.

\- Perhaps. Answers Erik.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

\- REED!

\- Whoa, whoa… Honey, what happen?... Ask Reed half-Asleep.

\- Look at your belly!

Reed looked down and his stomach was inflated. He touches it and it was hard, not just liquid.

\- Okay Reed. I know for science you’ll do a lot of thing, but this is a bit too much. Said the blonde woman.

\- Euh… Could you put the wall of my stomach invisible to see what’s happening a bit? Ask Mister Fantastic.

Sue executes herself. Behind his intestine was a kind of bubble, with something inside, Sue turned invisible the guts.

\- OH MY GOD REED! WHAT THE FUCK. Why do you have A BABY inside you!?!?

\- Uhhoouhuooo, I don’t knooow!!? Well it’s a girl that does seem perfectly healthy, and she seem attached to me. Not just like placed there. I’m going into my lab okay.

\- Does that mean, like for 9 month you had her inside you!!??

\- No?! Well I, I don’t’ know, I would have noticed it before!!?? 

The married couple rushed to the lab and Reed made himself test and saw that he was going to have his contraction in less than an hour.

\- Caesarean? Ask Sue.

\- Yes. However I have to remove my power first, I can’t be cut. Said Reed.

\- Who will do it, you? Under the anasthesia? 

\- Can you?

\- I don’t’ know. Right now I want explanations.

\- I don’t’ know Sue. I, I’m sorry. I don’t even know. 

Ben and Johnny went in the lab to investigate only to find Susan opening her husband and… removing a baby. Johnny was between wanting to die of laughter or just said what the fuck, turn into a potato and roll away in the sunset. Ben was discouraged of Reed. 

\- Put her there… Yeah, I’m going to know who’s the one that decided to… Impregnate me. Said Reed.

Susan puts the baby on the counter and washes her delicately. The baby cry and squirms and the blonde woman quickly cover her tiny body in fluffy sheets. 

\- Reed, you’re okay?

\- Yes, doing the last stitch. Answers Mister Fantastic. 

\- UH, Reed, what the hell? Ask Ben.

\- I don’t know. Answers the genius.

Richards went to the baby and collected a drop of blood. He runs some test. Franklin and Valeria arrive and they meet the baby.

\- How come dad is pregnant? Men don’t fall pregnant. Ask Franklin.

\- I know sweetie, but this particular. I think your father has done something stupid. Said Susan.

\- BY THE SAINT GOD OF THE HELL OF THE MOLECULE OF SCIENCE OF JESUS CHRIST MATH OF BITCH OF FUCKING CUNT OF FREAKING HELL GOD. JESUS!!

\- Reed, you ok? Ask Johnny.

\- That’s how he swears? Ask Ben.

\- Oh… Oh… It’s… It’s nothing… Answers Reed.

\- Dad, you are so lying right now. Said Valeria.

\- Well... Hum… I have to call someone.

Reed runs away. The baby cries again and Sue rushes to it. She tells her brother to get some milk. The flaming blond come back with a bottle and Sue feed her. 

\- She’s adorable. Said Sue.

\- She has brown hair. She’s not from you. Said Valeria.

\- Unfortunately I do cannot do that kind of thing. So no it couldn’t come from me. Answers the Invisible Woman.

\- What’s her name? Ask Franklin.

\- I think your father hasn’t decided. Said Sue.

The team went in the living room and Susan sit in a rocking chair and cuddles the baby, like she did with her kids.  
Reed was nowhere to be found. Ben has searched and Johnny went to the Avengers tower.

\------------------

\- Hey Reed is coming, he’s with Doom. Said Ben. 

\- You’re taking her! Said Reed.

\- Very well, but be aware that I’ll make her an assassin to kill you. Said Doom.

\- For Christ’s sake Victor!

Doctor Doom went near Susan and was going to take the baby, but the blonde back off quickly.

\- Why should I give her to you!? Reed! Said Sue.

\- Susan, you want to keep her? Ask Reed.

\- Of course! But why do you even think to give her to Doom!? Ask Susan.

\- …

\- Keep her if you wish, Richards. However you have no right to retain me from seeing her like you do for Valeria. Said the king.

\- And why. Ask Franklin.

\- It’s hum… Hum… It’s her father. We are her father…. Said Reed, nervous.

\- WHAT IN THE HELL! Yelled Sue, making the baby cry.

\- By aunt Petunia that baby’s going to be fucked up! Said Ben.

\- WHY, HOW, WHEN, HOW COME, HOW HAVE YOU DARE REED RICHARDS! TO HAVE A BABY WITH… AAAAH.

Reed was projected against the wall and Doom doges the force field.

\- Mom!! Mom! Let him explain! Said Valeria.

\- You. Have. Five. Seconds. Said Susan.

\- Okay… Uh… Doom and I have been kidnapped by a demon named Umar. She forced us to have sex and…

\- WHAAAAAAAAAAAT! Yelled everyone in the room.

\- I still can’t believe you accepted Richards. Said Doom.

\- Well I’m sorry to not have your pain endurance and I’m so sorry to want TO LIVE! Said Reed. 

\- Wait… If you weren’t hum… well doing it, you would die? Ask Ben.

\- Yes. And... And I think Umar decided to torture us a bit more by making me fall pregnant. In one, day… Continue Mister Fantastic.

\- So, magic? Said Valeria.

\- You don’t believe in magic, Reed. You never believed in it. Like I don’t’ believe in your explanation right now, YOU… Begins Susan.

\- Hey, uh sorry to interrupt, but by going to the Avengers tower, hum… It seems Captain America was pregnant… He has a boy. Said Johnny landing from the window.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- So we weren’t alone. Said Doom.

\- What, you feel better? Said Reed.

\- WE’RE KEEPING THE BABY DOOM. Yells Susan.

\- Name it. Said Reed.

\- I’ll take it as a complement. Said the king.

\- Yes, Valeria is a beautiful name. Answers Richards.

\- Lena.

\- Lena’s going to be fucked up. Said Ben.

\- Yes, yes. I’m surprised the Watcher isn’t there. Said Johnny.

\- He is. Said Franklin.

The Watcher was in the corner of the room, Floating.  
Doom went away and Susan took her old baby kit to put the newborn to sleep. 

\- You think it will be okay to have three kids. Ask Reed.

\- We’ll manage. God, I thought the world would have exploded or something if you two were even going to kiss. Said Sue. 

\- Sorry.

\- Not your fault. I need to find that Umar bitch now.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve wakes up and takes a quick shower. He goes in the kitchen and eat cereal, not listening to what Thor and Clint are saying. Ant-Man and the Wasp can’t be there today. They have to deal with other things, which might involve Ultron.  
Then he takes three toasts, two more cereal bowls, another toast, he empty the cereal box and makes himself a soup.

\- You’re hungry cap. Said Clint.

\- Yes. Answers Steve. 

\- Baron Zemo has been spot in NoHo. Suit up team! Said Tony.

The Avengers puts their costume and rushes to their jet to be there fast. 

\- You took a bit of belly there blondie. Said Stark.

\- Oh, yes. I should loose it fast. I think it’s the last restaurant. Answers Captain America.

The Avengers arrive to NoHo and they are welcome by soldier kidnapping peoples and Zemo drawing a sword, throwing it to the jet, in the motor, making the jet lose its balance. The team jumps off the jet and Tony try to go away without making too much damage.  
Natasha jumps on Zemo and Clint, Steve and Thor rescue the people while Hulk attacks the tanks.  
Unfortunately, Baron Zemo’s reinforcement arrives and the Avengers must use more force, wounding and destroying people around him. It was chaos.   
Tony finally lands the jet safely and goes in the fight. He attacks the soldiers and the huge armor try to attack Hulk. He hears Hawkeye shouts and noticed the archer has been pierced by Zemo and Natasha is taking him outside the fight. Iron man attack Zemo and the villain escape on a moto. Soldiers shoot him and Stark projects them against car, walls and trees.   
Tony looks at Steve and noticed something odd.

\- Cap, are you peeing? Ask Stark.

\- No. Answers Steve.

\- Then why are your pants wet like that?

\- I don’t know Tony.

Iron man focused on the huge armor that attack him and lift them to Hulk. Hulk crushes them and runs toward the escaping tanks. 

\- We need to run after them. They have peoples in it! Said Steve.

The Avengers pursuits the tanks, Hulk stop them while Iron man and Thor open them. The peoples get out and they safe and sound.

The Avengers looks in the sky and huge robots come down. Thor electrocutes some and Black Widow and Hawkeye go on roof to jumps on them and removes their metal plates to cut the wire. Captain America deflects their shoot and save people from the flame throwers. Iron man beams their faces, while Hulk wrecks them hard.

The fight finishes and the hero try to help the authority to clean the place a bit.  
Steve begins to feel a intense pain for a minute and then it stops.

\---------------------------------

At the Avengers mansion, everyone was healing their wounds and Steve excuses himself and went away. It’s been three hour he hasn’t goes out his room.

\- Steve, are you ok? Ask Tony through the door.

\- No. Answers the blond.

\- What do you have?

\- I don’t know…

\- Can I see you?

Rogers doesn’t answers and Tony opens the door.  
Steve is on his bed, in fetus position. 

\- What happened? Ask Stark.

\- My abdomen, it hurts so much. Answers Steve in a breath.

\- Come, we’ll see what it is. Since when it hurts.

\- Three hours…

\- Steve, you should have told me right away!

\- I thought it was brief.

Steve went in the lab and Tony noticed blood in the back of Steve’s pants.

\- Lay there. I’m going to scan you. Said Tony.

Rogers lie on the table and try to calm himself by taking deep breath. J.A.R.V.I.S scans his body.

\- Mister Rogers is pregnant. Said the robot.

\- What…..

\- Whoa, whoa Jarvis let me see. Jesus Steve, YOU’RE pregnant! It’s a boy.

\- WHO HAVE PUT A BABY IN ME! Yell the blond.

\- I don’t know! Holy crap, it has a placenta connected to you! Said Tony.

\- … Are you saying it’s.. Been developing in me!!!!

\- Yeah…

Steve just moves his arms in the air, freaking out. 

\- Okay Cap, I’m going to do you a caesarian, well unless you want your anus to be destroyed. Said Tony.

Stark anesthesia Steve and proceed to open his abdomen. The drugs are hard and Steve is vaguely aware of what’s happening. The rest of the Avengers comes and drop their jaw at the news.   
Tony removes the baby and J.A.R.V.I.S takes it carefully. 

\- Sir, do you want me to stitches Mister Rogers? Ask the robot.

\- Um… Yes please. Said Tony.

The genius takes it and shows it the rest of the team waiting outside the lab.

\- Here, a little boy. Said Tony.

\- Look it’s a redhead. Natasha…. Said Clint.

\- Hey, hey, No. I don’t’ have the power to make that. Answers Black Widow.

\- Hey is there someone here? Ask a voice.

\- Who are you? Ask Bruce.

\- Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four.

\----------------------------

The drugs fade a bit and Steve opens his eyes. 

\- Congrats Steve. Said the team.

\- Where’s Thor…? Ask Rogers.

\- Hum… It seems that Loki was also pregnant and Thor went to see his nephew. Said Natasha.

\- I hope it’s not a contagious disease. Said Clint.

\- There your little boy. Said Tony.

Steve takes his son in his arm and takes the milk bottle to feed him. 

\- Hum, do you want to know who the father is? Ask Bruce.

\- Do I really want to know? Said Steve.

\- Well it’s up to you. Answers Bruce.

\- … Okay. Said Steve hesitantly.

Bruce takes a drop of blood and goes away.  
Natasha and Tony go to Ikea to buy some baby stuff and Steve calls Sharon to announce the news, hoping for the best.   
Sharon is extremely surprise, but she want explanation before judging Steve to be unfaithful.

Clint stay with Cap and they look at movies waiting for the other.

\- Umm, Captain, please come. Said Bruce.

Steve stands up with his baby and follows Bruce.

\- So, who is it? Ask Steve.

\- … Um... Well, it’s… the Red Skull.

\- …

\- …

\- What, by the statue of liberty, the Avengers, my mother’s tomb, THE ACTUAL FUCK!!! FUUUUUCK THAT FUCKING BITCH, I’M GOING TO RIP OFF HIS CROTCH!!!!!!!

The baby wakes up and cries. Steve is way too infuriate to calm it and passes it to Bruce. Rogers runs and destroys the furniture in his path.

\- Whoa Steve! Calm down! Said Clint.

\- I DON’T WANT IT! CALL NATASHA AND TONY! FUCK THAT BABY! Yell Steve.

\- CALM DOWN MAN! I don’t know who the father is! But jeez, maybe the baby won’t be good with him!

\- … You’re… You’re so right. But… I… I… I DON’T WANT HIS BABY! 

\- Dude! Man! Take a good breath.

Steve does and retains his tears. 

\----------------

Steve doesn’t want to take the baby. He doesn’t look at it. 

\- We’re back! Said Natasha.

\- So blue, green, yellow, red and pink pajamas, because diversity is nice, tons of plush, a baby bed, little cutes baby sock with Captain America's shield pattern, is Sharon coming? Oh, who’s the father? Ask Tony.

\- …

\- Hum, you don’t seem happy Steve. Said Tony.

\- You all saw him fuck me. Answers the American icon, turning his head away.

\- Don’t freaking tell me it’s that Nazi bitch…

\- Unfortunately, yes… Said Bruce.

\- BY THE FUCKING HELL, CAN A MOOSE FUCKS HIM IN THE ASS! Yells Tony. 

\- We can’t give him that baby! Said Natasha.

\- You crazy, he’s going to turn him into a psychopath like him! Said Clint.

\- But… But… I… I’ don’t want it. Said Steve.

\- The Skull did it… Like less than 8 months ago. It can’t be natural. Said Bruce.

\- Magic. That Umar slut! Said Tony.

\- Maybe. Said Rogers.

\- Steve, we can put that baby in adoption, but with your physiology and the Skull’s, he’s going to come back in your life one day. Said Black Widow.

\- What about we… Um... Raises it, as a team. We say to everyone, it’s Sharon’s, but she’s very busy, so you help her. Said Bruce.

\- No. The Skull could kidnap him. Said Steve.

\- So… What do we do? 

\- Adoption. Said Rogers.

Steve closed his eyes shut when the baby cried again, trying to ignore it.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter wakes up normally, goes take a shower, eats something, but finally end up eating half of the fridge, look at the news and then noticed his abdomen. He freaks out a bit, but then calm himself, but then freaks out even more when something hits from inside.

\- Hum… MJ. I’m going to the doctor! Said Peter.

\- Why, what is it Tiger? Ask the redhead woman. 

\- I think I’m pregnant. 

\- No really why… Wait a minute, what the fuck happened to your stomach!!?

\- I eat a basket ball. No seriously, I don’t know… It moves inside me!!

\- Did you do something with Venom! 

\- No!!

\- Are you sure it’s a good idea to see a doctor. I don’ know, like a scientist could be good? 

At that moment, liquid begins to runs on Peter’s legs.

\- Okay, hospital. Said Mj.

They took a taxi and they went to the nearest hospital.  
Their doctor did some scan, being very very perplex.

\- Mister Parker, you have two babies inside you.

\- Oh my god, MJ. You’re going to be a mom! Said Peter.

\- ARE YOU A MUTANT???? Ask Mary-Jane. 

\- So, are the two baby boys, girls, a boy and a girl, doctor? Ask Parker.

\- …………………….. A boy and a girl, sir…..

\- Ho MJ, pink and blue! Cars and Barbie! I will play with toys and nobody will judge me! Yeah!

\- Peter… Do you think we will be able t handle them… Like, TWO babies, twin… AND WHO THE FUCK THE FATHER!

\- I don’t’ know, I’ll ask Tony. 

\- But Peter… The villains and… and…

\- They don’t where I live. 

\- I think you’ll be a wonderful father….

\- You, the most awesome mother…

\- What do you want to call them?

\- … It may be a bit hum, nostalgic, or cliché, or mean or.. I don't know, but Gwen for the girl?

\- Okay, yes! And Ben for the boy!

\- I love you!

And they kiss before the completely astonished doctor.

\--------------------

After 5 days at the hospital. Peter goes with his two babies to his home. Mary-Jane is waiting for him. They already have a chamber and the clothes. Aunt May had faint to the news. She was so happy, but scolds a bit Peter for not having told her that MJ was pregnant.

\- So, I might have to enter a team to earn more money. Man, I’m so glad aunt May agreed to babysit them. Said Peter to MJ.

\- I’m going to get more contracts. Said the redhead woman.

\- Yeah. You’ve noticed they have curly hair. Like the waves in Hawaii!

\- Yes, they’re beautiful.

\- I love how you don’t want more explanation.

\- I don’t want to know, first and secondly, anything can happen with you.


End file.
